


Forever, I Do

by deflectrunes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nothing more nothing less, This is pure fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, we need more catarina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deflectrunes/pseuds/deflectrunes
Summary: Catarina notices something...new, about her best friend.based on the tumblr prompt — “Is that a tattoo?”





	Forever, I Do

“Is that a tattoo?” 

That was the first thing Magnus heard as he walked into his best friend’s apartment. 

An accusing finger was pointed at him, and Catarina’s eyes were locked on the bit of black design that was poking out from the left side of his half-buttoned silk top. 

“Well, hello to you, too.” Magnus feigned offense, though the smirk on his lips told that he was just teasing. 

“Hi, hello, how was your day? Fantastic? Great,” Catarina’s voice dripped with sarcasm, a tone Magnus had gotten quite used to over the centuries of their friendship. “Now, did you really get a tattoo and not tell me about it?” 

“I did,” Magnus replied, and following the glare that his best friend threw his way, he continued, “I didn’t not tell you. I just got it a few days ago.” 

“Why’d you get it?” Catarina asked, her mild annoyance now replaced with genuine curiosity. 

“Well,” Magnus explained, bringing a hand up to push the fabric of his shirt to the side so the tattoo was on full display. “I think it kind of explains itself rather well.” 

Catarina’s eyes immediately softened as they fell on the tattoo, and her lips curled up into a grin. 

Standing out proudly against Magnus’ skin was the Wedded Union rune, right over where his heart was. The skin around the rune was still slightly red and irritated, as it had only been about three days since he and Alec went to a mundane parlor together. 

It hadn’t been painful, but Alec had held Magnus’ hand throughout the entire process, his own new rune already drawn onto his heart with his stele and concealed under his shirt. 

“I have three things to say.” Catarina declared, moving closer to stand in front of her friend. 

“One, it’s beautiful,” she started, and Magnus nodded in agreement, smiling broadly. “Two, you’re absolutely ridiculous.” 

“What?” Magnus was taken slightly off guard, looking down at his friend. 

“The wedding isn’t until August!” She exclaimed, then began to laugh. “That’s still four months away!” 

Magnus rolled his eyes, but started to laugh, too. 

“Well, we’ll already have one step of the ceremony out of the way, then,” Magnus said. “The sooner the ceremony is over, the sooner the party starts. And the sooner the party ends, the sooner I get to take my husband home.” It sounded like a win-win to him. 

Catarina chuckled and shook her head. “Absolutely ridiculous.” She repeated. 

“The third thing?” Magnus asked, still smiling, the atmosphere light and happy. 

Catarina stopped laughing, but her smile remained, possibly even getting wider. She looked up at her friend and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing affectionately. 

“I’m happy for you, Magnus.” 

Magnus grinned, then closed his eyes, giving himself a minute to process everything. 

Never would Magnus have imagined that one day, he would fall for someone so fiercely and entirely as he had fallen for Alexander. A Shadowhunter, of all species. 

Alec’s Wedded Union rune had been drawn into his skin with the glowing tip of a stele, while Magnus’ had been carved into his own skin with a needle and ink. But they would both last forever. 

Just like their love.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! check out the list of prompts reblogged on my tumblr (highestwarlock) and request some in my inbox :)


End file.
